Specula
by Mortis2002
Summary: Harry, i po co takie nerwy? Reakcja Harry'ego na pewną niespodziewaną zmianę.


_Coś tu nie gra..._ Pomyślał Harry gdy jak co dzień rano rozglądał się po Wielkiej Sali. Zrobił to jeszcze raz, tylko tym razem o wiele wolniej i z większą uwagą.

Stół Krukonów, bez zmian.

Stół Puchonów, też nic.

Stół Ślizgonów, wszystko po staremu.

Gdy już miał się poddać w poszukiwaniach i stwierdzić, że jest przewrażliwiony jego wzrok padł na stół dla kadry nauczycielskiej. _Aha!_ Pomyślał Harry tryumfalnie. Już wiedział co się nie zgadzało. To był Snape! A raczej nie on sam a pewna rzecz na jego twarzy. Konkretniej na nosie. Konkretniej, to były okulary.

_Ale że jak?..._ Harry'ego z wrażenia aż zamurowało gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna ma założone okulary. Okulary w czarnych grubych oprawkach. I to nie okrągłe jak te Harry'ego, tylko takie prostokątne. Cholerny Snape nosi cholerne okulary! I nie dość tego! Wielu osobom okulary z pewnością by nie pasowały i możnaby się spodziewać, że w przypadku Mistrza Eliksirów będzie podobnie - ale nie! Ten oślizgły dupek wyglądał w nich wręcz... Autorytatywnie!

I do tego siedzi sobie tam, na swoim stałym miejscu, jak gdyby nigdy nic się nie stało! A stało się!

_Niby kiedy temu dupkowi pogorszył się wzrok?! Jakoś wczoraj nie miał problemu z zauważeniem liścików wymienianych miedzy mną, Ronem i Hermioną! A był na drugim końcu klasy! I niby gdzie wtedy była ta jego wada wzroku?!_Pieklił się Harry.

Rozejrzał się po Sali i zauważył że tylko kilka osób w jakikolwiek sposób zwróciło uwagę na tą wielką zmianę. Ale jedynie chwilę popatrzyli, coś tam krótko wyszeptali do swoich znajomych i wrócili do poprzedniej rozmowy. Jak tak można! Przecież to Cholerny Severus Snape! W Cholerny okularach!

Chcąc jakoś ochłonąć zwrócił się do swoich przyjaciół.

\- Widzieliście Snape'a?

\- Profesora Snape'a - poprawiła go odruchowo Hermiona. Spojrzała na Mistrza Eliksirów. - O co chodzi?

\- Jeszcze się pytasz?! - oburzył się Wybraniec. Ron oderwał się od swojego śniadania słysząc podniesiony głos przyjaciela i również obejrzał się na ich nauczyciela, lecz i on jakoś szczególnie nie zareagował na tą nagłą zmianę. Wzruszył jedynie ramionami i powrócił do przerwanej czynności. Hermiona westchnęła.

\- Niech zgadnę - powiedziała domyślając się o co chodzi brunetowi. - Chodzi o jego okulary, prawda?

\- Tak! - odparł Harry. - Od kiedy on niby nosi okulary?! Jakoś wczoraj miał wręcz sokoli wzrok!

\- Harry, daj spokój - poprosiła dziewczyna, chociaż wiedziała, że jej przyjaciel w temacie Mistrza Eliksirów lubił dramatyzować. _Kiedy on w końcu to zrozumie..._ \- Przecież to nic takiego. Ty też nosisz okulary i jakoś nikomu to nie przeszkadza. - stwierdziła. Po chwili skrzywiła się lekko i dodała z niesmakiem: - No, może z wyjątkiem Malfoya. Ale jemu przeszkadza wszystko co jest "nieczyste" - przy ostatnim słowie zrobiła cudzysłów palcami.

\- Może i ja je noszę, ale tu nie chodzi o mnie. Ja nosiłem je praktycznie całe życie a Snape nigdy!

\- Nie pomyślałeś o tym, że może je nosił, ale nie w publicznych miejscach? Albo miał szkła kontaktowe? - Gryfonka zaczęła już się trochę irytować zachowaniem przyjaciela. _Czuję się jakbym miała przyjaciółkę a nie przyjaciela..._

\- No może tak być, ale... ale... Przecież to Snape! A jakoś nikogo to nie dziwi! Wszyscy się zachowują jakby nic się nie zmieniło! - Harry był oburzony. Jak oni tak mogli!

\- Stary, nietoperz w końcu oślepł. To chyba dobrze, nie? - do rozmowy włączył się Ron. Zdziwiło go nagłe oburzenie Pottera.

\- Może i dobrze, ale...

I Harry zaczął na nowo przeżywać zmianę wyglądu Mistrza Eliksirów. Hermiona miała powoli tego dość. Może i Ron tego nie dostrzegał, ale ona widziała wiele. Ale Harry najwidoczniej sam nie dostrzegał tego jak się zachowuje.

_Jak dziewczyna, która ma crusha._

Pomyślała dziewczyna słuchając kolejnej litanii przyjaciela.

Może kiedyś bedzie to miało kontynuację, ale jak narazie wstwiam to żeby zachować pomysł. Jeśli ktoś jest chętny żeby to kontynuować to śmiało. Proszę jedynie o powiadomienie mnie o tym :)


End file.
